Recombinant DNA bacteriophage lambda clones containing the integrated provirus of two Moloney sarcoma virus (MSV) isolates have been mapped by restriction endonuclease cleavage. Regions of the MSV proviral genomes have been characterized as being related to leukemia virus (common) or to 60 cellular sequences (sarc).